vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Barbatos
Summary Barbatos, also know as Great Dragon or Bat-God, is the ruler of the Dark Multiverse. Once his sole purpose was to destroy the unstable universes created by his master, who crafted universes from the fears and hopes of all beings within the Multiverse, and return their energies to the World Forge. Barbatos eventually killed his master and corrupted the World Forge. Later, Barbatos planned to absorb the regular DC multiverse into his own. He was able to come to Earth at some point, but was repelled by Hawkman and Hawkgirl at the cost of their lives. When Batman was sent to the dawn of humanity by Darkseid, Barbatos noticed him and decided to turn him into a portal to enter the regular multiverse. The Court of Owls manipulated events throughout history in order for Batman to be injected with four of the five metals needed to create the portal, and after the fifth was injected in the present day, Barbatos was able to transport himself and the Dark Knights to the Earth with the intent of sinking all universes into the nightmarish Dark Multiverse. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A, Low 1-C via Anti-Music Name: Barbatos, The Great Dragon, The Dark Horned God, Dark God of Nightmare, The World-Ender, Bat God, The Dragon, The True Father of Batman Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: As old as the universe Classification: Dark god, Lord of nightmare, Cosmic dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sleep Manipulation (Can drag peoples into a dark dream that makes them sleep), Illusion Creation, Madness Manipulation and Alternate Future Display (The energies of the Dark Multiverse drive people insane and causes visions of all the bad possibilities), Dream Manipulation (Gave Hawkman nightmares of the Dark Multiverse), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2, 3), Immortality (Type 1, 2), Darkness Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Telepathy, Corruption (Type 2; Corrupted Hawkman and Hawkgirl due to their exposure to the dark metals), Energy Manipulation, Technology Manipulation (His energy affects the Teen Titans' ship and breaks apart the universal music of the Ultima Thule into incoherent noises), Creation (Can create dark worlds), Sound Manipulation, Law Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (The Anti-Music, a dark chord, shakes the strings of the multiverse including the Speed Force and the Sphere of the Gods), Physics Manipulation (The Anti-Music cause the laws of the physics to fail), Summoning (Can bring forth his army), BFR (Could have pulled the Earth further in the Dark Multiverse by howling the Anti-Music), Size Manipulation, Life Force Absorption (Can absorb the life force of others), Body Control (Can extend his fingers), Enhanced Senses (Watched the war of birds and bats from the Dark Multiverse), Resistance to Physical and Energy Attacks (The Denizens of the Dark Multiverse cannot be harmed by physical or energy attacks by beings of similar power levels. Regular superheroes need Element X to injure him in the Dark Multiverse) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Killed the World Forger in the Dark Multiverse), Low Complex Multiverse via Anti-Music (Shook the strings of the multiverse and disrupted the multiverse with his scream). He can ignore conventional durability by sending others into a neverending nightmare) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Wonder Woman, Post-Crisis Superman who is swifter than Green Lanterns, Mon-El, and Karate Kid) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+, Low Complex Multiversal via Anti-Music Durability: Multiverse level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal+, Low Complex Multiversal via Anti-Music Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Barbatos is a highly skilled manipulator capable of having what he want by letting others hope and then crush them after. He once fooled Superman with a fake call from Batman that he heard while he was under Barbatos's grip and he has crushed Batman's mind. He can also use his manipulative skills to influence others to join him by making them losing all hopes. Barbatos possesses vast knowledge about the Dark Multiverse and its working, knowledge he has shared with the Batman who Laughs. Weaknesses: Barbatos is vulnerable to certain metals. The Tenth Metal/Element X of the New Gods is the purest and the most effective against him. Following this, the Nth Metal, although less effective than the tenth, is pure enough to harm Barbatos. Feats: * Has destroyed countless unstable universes. * Has trapped Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman and many Earth's heroes into a dark dream. * Has multiple world (universe) creation statements. * Has broken Batman's will. * For further information see here. Notable Attacks / Techniques: * Anti-Music: A dark chord that shakes the strings of the multiverse and the wail of billion of failled worlds on which Barbatos use to bring forth his dark army and was the last push he needed to sink the Earth furthur in the Dark Multiverse to the point it could never be raised again. * Dark Dream: Barbatos can drag others into a deep sleep, trapping them in a dark dream where they are lost in the dark. * Life Force Absorption: Barbatos can absorb the life energy of others just by touching them. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:DC Comics Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Villains Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Reality Warpers Category:Dragons Category:Energy Users Category:Physics Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Summoners Category:Gravity Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Morality Users Category:Flight Users Category:Illusionists Category:Biology Users Category:Memory Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Telepaths Category:Absorption Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Demons Category:Life Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Disease Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Sound Users Category:Dream Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Age Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 1